sims3anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker Martinez
Tucker Martinez is the husband of Chelsea and the father of Candace & Connor Martinez. Tucker also has a twin brother; Hunter Martinez. He was also 1/3 of the love triangle in Anon from Season 1-4. Looks & Personality Tucker is of a Spanish descendent. He is introduced to us in Season 1 of Anon when Chelsea's mother sets her up on a "blind date" with him. At first, Tucker had a beanie with dirt blonde hair with green/blue-ish eyes. His eyes are small with dramatic eyebrows which gives him the 'bad boy' look. Tucker has an urban style to his clothing, wearing shirts & vest tops occasionally with jeans. He also has both his ears pierced & tends to wear ear plugs throughout the series. As the show progresses, Tucker ranges from many hairstyles to ending up with the one he has now (infobox picture) and gets rid of his septum piercing when he grows older. Tucker has a bad boy personality with little to say but he knows what to say which makes him a wise person. He also tries to get with Chelsea because she's "different" (which makes her unique. xD) and we learn that he is a romantic person. Tucker is also a protective person and will do anything to make sure his loved ones do not get hurt. He protects Chelsea from many things which makes him a caring person, he lied for his brother so his brother won't get into trouble and he protects his children such as keeping an eye on Candace & Kyle. However, he is a very cool father compared to Hunter who has the tendency to monitor his kids whereabouts. (how cute) Tucker does have the tendency to lie a lot like in Anon, when he was getting high with his friends; the weed was within the brownies and when Chelsea asked what was in them, he said 'chocolate' when we all knew it was drugs. Tucker does do drugs but his wife and children are fine so this doesn't have an impact on anything. Teenage Life Tucker Martinez has a loving mother however, his father is 'notorious' so he'll go to lengths to make sure that his loved ones do not get harmed in any form. When he took Chelsea to a party, Chelsea saw Tucker and Taylor making out when Taylor had a boyfriend (Kyle). As this storyline went on, we realise that Tucker & Taylor were together for a long time and that she was his first love until she turned into a manipulative person. Tucker tries to get into Chelsea's pants (many times) but he eventually did in a car. (classy)! In Season 3 of Anon, we get news that Tucker was in a R-Rated tape which made Chelsea feel uncomfortable but it wasn't until long after it showed us that Hunter was the one in the tape and Tucker was only taking the fall so Hunter's reputation wouldn't get harmed as Hunter was looking to get into college so Tucker was home schooled for that reason. Tucker and Hunter sometimes speak in Spanish but Tucker tends to respond in English whereas, Hunter prefers to talk in Spanish. Tucker and Chelsea go through many ups and downs which has made their relationship strong to this very day. When Tucker and Chelsea broke up, Tucker and Hunter were involved in a robbery and they both got hurt badly with Tucker having temporary amnesia so Chelsea spent her time with Tucker to ensure that he's okay but after he regained his memory back, he remembered that him and Chelsea did break up for a legit reason. After a while, Tucker and Chelsea got back together and he proposed to her which showed us how cute Tucker really can be. xD They both moved in together with Hunter but then got their own house in where they first experienced the 'hanging off the cliff' part of their engagement. Tucker was going crazy with drugs and did something to Sam as she was stalking him and Chelsea, at this point, his eyes were red and Chelsea got scared. Chelsea and Tucker did make up after a while but she suggested to call off the wedding and he insantly jumped at the chance and said yes, then walked out to go stay with his mum for a while. Tucker wasn't really in contact with Chelsea but after all he went through; the wedding was the last thing on his mind. Eventually, 2 years into the show, they got married and had a spectacular wedding where their loved ones attended. Adult Life Tucker now has two children with Chelsea Martinez & they are married happily. He still remains close with his brother and has a stable relationship with him. Tucker still does weed as Candace said that her father does weed in one episode. He has made friends with Kyle for the sake of Candace and Ryan and is good friends with Christine who Chelsea dislikes. Tucker is a protective and caring as a father and a husband. This is a story in progression.